lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/City of Loss as Told by Emoji
Primal �� ⤴️⤵️ his army, ➕ = �� by sight. ��️�� reflects �� all of wars ➕ conquests that have led him to this ��. ��️�� notices Robert Jacob, Terrence, ➕ Tyler �� ➕ �� when ���� = supposed to be at ��, ➕ orders them to be executed, but Robert kills �� ➕ escapes. rest of Bari = discussing their war strategy for taking Flakerot ➕ other ✨ sites in their plan to commit genocide. Suddenly, Jacobs �� to League’s ⛺️ ➕ �� into their troopers. Bari ➕ their armies = �� killed Robert orders Bari to be murdered, but ↩️ that happens Bouter arrives ➕ �� Bari to Abyss. In aftermath, armies of League = broken �� ➕ civilizations of Bari destroyed. In �� of Abyss, Bari rage, ➕ �� wish for a chance at vengeance. Journey, a Cave-Matarun, = out in wheat field, ⏰�� for Skinruka to finish harvesting wheat ↩️ safe hour, 1️⃣ hour period a �� when underwater predators do �� attack, = ⤴️⤵️. However, ��️�� �� scrape of iron. ��️�� heads ⤴️⤵️ toward edge of rock wheat field �� �� to �� what it =, but turns �� ↪️ �� safe hour = ⤴️⤵️ ➕ heads �� toward his ��, only to be decapitated by a tentacled Bigmany. ↪️ incident, Robert orders a �� to ���� Sea to find hostile that has been attacking civilians. Terrence ☁ ➕ finds a Canohi helmet, (unknowingly, Canohi Ignisa, ���� Helmet of ��). When ��️�� goes to show it to council, ��️�� = caught by �� air weeds by Fields of ☁️ at Skinruka ✒️, but = saved by Tyler. Terrence gives him helmet, ➕ both of them go their separate ways, �� knowing that a Squid of Bari Warlord Tograve has ☁ them with helmet. Athansios, Scottie, ➕ Prisco ���� in a Riverboat �� to ���� Sea. ���� = then surrounded from all sides by an organised swarm of Take Sharks, led by a being �� Primal. ↪️ boat = destroyed, Primal interrogates them, then takes Athansios, his 'meal' to tell him a tale, but ��️�� ✂️ Primal in eye ➕ escapes. Meanwhile, Terrence ➕ all of other brothers ☁ a thousand Poison Eels heading towards �� ➕ attack it. But ↩️ Terrence can launch attack, ��️�� = taken by Nanogavka to Takedox. Takedox threatens Terrence but ��️�� tells Bari where Ignisa = without being harmed. When Takedox �� that Terrence does �� have helmet, ��️�� tells Nanogavka to go ➕ tell Aygragation to ⛔️ commanding his Venom Eels to destroy ��, in �� helmet = still inside ��, ➕ Terrence = freed. Tyler then finds out that Canohi helmet ��️�� possesses = Canohi Ignisa, helmet of ��, ➕ realizes that it will keep healing any attackers, ��️�� then decides ��️�� = going to destroy it. Primal �� to himself about League of 6️⃣ Kingdoms, his ➕ his fellow Bari's �� known armies. Tograve ➕ Propertyx then find out that Tyler has Ignisa ➕ chase him whilst ��️�� attempts to destroy it in a cavern which causes Ignisa to create a 300 �� long Laser Shark. Nanogavka manages to force Aygragation to ⛔️ launching attacks �� Flakerot in �� helmet = still there. 2️⃣ then meet Brutoka, a hero who then commands that ���� take him to Ignisa or perish. Tograve, Propertyx ➕ Primal fight 300 ��-long Laser Shark which has destroyed Flakerot, ➕ Bari = �� being defeated but ���� = �� dying. Then, Brutoka, Aygragation ➕ Nanogavka arrive. Aygragation ➕ Nanogavka = hoping that Brutoka will rid them of their leader but Primal suspects this ➕ Brutoka does ��. Brutoka then �� Tyler ➕ Robert with helmet of �� ➕ goes ⤴️⤵️, claiming that ��️�� = a hero ➕ Tyler needs to give helmet to him. Robert refuses, �� "If ���� were meant to have helmet, ���� would have found it first!" Primal, finally raged, commands Tograve's Kraken to drag Brutoka off to ���� Sea. As Robert uses Ignisa, it sets off a �� ��, which envelopes whole of Flakerot. Category:Blog posts